The Right Thing
by Queen-Of-Sins
Summary: Cole leaves. "It’s not about your heart. It’s about doing the right thing."


**A.N **_Something I came up with whilst listening to yet another song. Very AU since this never happened in the show lol. Please review._

**Disclaimer **_Totally don't own Charmed, if I did trust me it would have had so many different things happen._

**The right thing.**

'_It's not about your heart. It's about doing the right thing'_ And yetCole Turner who sat at the end of his bed couldn't pluck up the courage inside himself to do the one thing he knew he should.. He was back yet again, and once again he had been told to give up trying to get Phoebe back, because it wasn't going to happen. He ran both hands through his thick dark hair and looked down at the carpet, soiled from the dirt on his shoes. He thought of all the times he had shared with his beloved, all the memories he had of her, he turned his head to the side and watched as the rain pounded the window hard. A light shower the weatherman had called it, Cole almost laughed out loud. As the rain hit the window pane in large uncaring droplets Cole thought on how it symbolised his feelings at the moment, overcast and grey. He got up from his comfortable seat and walked over to the drinks cabinet; he pulled out the small glass and poured the whiskey that sat on the top straight to it. He put it to his supple lips and let the liquid slide down his throat, he looked at the picture on the side. The one of him and Phoebe, looking into one another's eyes lost in their own private moment, their bodies close and locked in passionate love. But that was all in the past now, there was no love only anger and hate. He could never make things right again between him and Phoebe, not after everything he had done to her sisters and Leo. Blood was defiantly thicker than water, and everything he had done to hurt Piper and Paige, mainly the latter had hurt Phoebe to such an extreme he could never bring her back to him. He loved her so intensely; he loved her with a passion that he didn't even think he could posses to hold. He placed the now empty glass back down on the counter and strode quickly to the desk that sat alone in the corner, never used until now. He took out a piece of paper which fluttered in the breeze as he set it down on the desk, followed by a pen. His words were simple and yet hopefully effective, his eyes would occasionally glance up towards the treasured picture of him and Phoebe but he kept his mind on what he had to do. Mainly for his fear he would back out of doing it if he stopped, once he finished he slowly took the band from his wedding finger, it shone with the light illuminating the tears in his eyes. He dare not cry though because he knew his cowardly actions would stop him from doing what was right for both him and Phoebe. He put the folded piece of paper in the envelope and sealed it with his tongue, this was it time to do what he had to, taking his surroundings in once again he shimmered out to Phoebe's bedroom.

Phoebe sat on her bed watching her favourite film _Kill it before it dies _for the 100th time that month at least. Her eyes darted up as she saw Cole shimmer into the room, the hollow in her stomach returned and she stood up ready to fight her corner. Cole simply placed his hand in the air, hoping to keep her quiet as he explained his reason for being there.  
"Don't panic…I'm not here for anything, well I am but just to give you this" He outstretched his hand and offered the white envelope to her, Phoebe hesitated and tied the rope on her dressing gown "It's a letter Pheebs, the worst it can do is give you a paper cut" he sighed. Phoebe snatched the letter from his grasp as though he was going to do something, but paused before going to tear it open as her eyes caught the empty finger on Cole's hand.

"Your ring" She said bluntly. No meaning was behind it, but it still hit hard for Cole as his guiltily put his hand into his pocket "Where is it?" Cole shuffled his feet on the carpet and looked at her, nodding towards the envelope. Phoebe had been too preoccupied with Cole being in the room to notice the unusual weight of the paper she held tightly.

"The letter explains everything Pheebs, but your right I should go, there's nothing for me here now" Cole's voice was quiet. Phoebe couldn't decide if it was from emotion or from fear one of her sisters would here and spoil the moment they were sharing, Phoebe blinked a few times before answering.

"You're leaving?" Cole nodded "Where? I mean are you going underworld?" Cole swallowed hard, this was proving to take longer than he expected.

"It's all in the letter Pheebs, look I really want to go I can't be around you" Phoebe raised a sly eyebrow and looked at her demonic ex-husband. He was so beaten and down, she could see he still loved her with all his heart and it hurt her so much to know she was causing him pain, but they weren't meant to be.

"Why not?" Her voice was shaky; his presence was unnerving especially since he looked so nervous himself

"Because it will make it harder to leave you" He took a step forward and saw Phoebe flinch slightly, he closed his eyes, and he knew he was the one who had made her so scared…so vulnerable and he hated himself for it. He let his lips kiss her cheek softly, he heard her sigh gently but he pulled away and gave her a weak smile. He was going, and Phoebe knew it, for good was something she wasn't so sure about and she needed to find out.

"Will I see you again Cole?" Her eyes watched him as he paused for what seemed like forever; finally he took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I don't think so…it's for the best if I leave for good" His bottom lip quivered slightly and closed his eyes momentarily before looking at Phoebe once last time "I'll always love you Phoebe" She smiled at his comment, and in a silent way she mimed 'you too' back at him as he shimmered out. Gone for good, Phoebe let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding for the few seconds he had gone. She looked down at the small envelope in her hand and walked to her bed, sitting down. With a shaky start she finally built up the courage to open it, the letter itself was only short but she knew Cole wouldn't have wasted his time writing an essay when she knew what he felt, she let her eyes scan over the words and smiled to herself.

_Phoebe_

_You should now know, or have some sort of idea that I've gone for good. I'm not coming back, I won't be a burden to your life anymore. As much as I love you, I know you no longer love me the way you used to. I don't love you like a brother loves his sister, or the way friends love one another, but simply as a man gives his heart to a woman. You'll always be my one true woman. Tell your sisters I never meant to hurt them, I was just blinded by a vision I could have you back I didn't stop to think. Thank you for everything you gave to me and everything you taught me._

_Always. Cole. _

He had found some sort of peace and now, she hoped, she could too. Lying back on the bed, her head hit the pillow; the low light from the television illuminated the room. She looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes.

"Goodbye Cole" She whispered

**A.N **_Yawn! Okay so its 1 in the morning but hey I did something productive I guess lol. Review if you please._


End file.
